Problem: William did 82 sit-ups in the morning. Ashley did 53 sit-ups at night. How many more sit-ups did William do than Ashley?
Find the difference between William's sit-ups and Ashley's sit-ups. The difference is $82 - 53$ sit-ups. $82 - 53 = 29$.